


A Whole New World

by cassianandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: and ow my hands hurt, guess who's back with another story, plus K2 is mentioned here so yay, rogue one spoilers!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: "I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid."    "Are you telling me that in the midst of a huge battle that could potentially kill us, you want to sing a song?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> woah I wrote two stories in like one day that's crazy. but it's not 3 AM as I'm writing this, it's actually like 8 PM so god bless 
> 
> I will never get over these two honestly. 
> 
> And yes, the title and this story is inspired by Aladdin. Trust me, I know you're probably like "wtf Leia, what are you doing"
> 
> Trust me, it'll make sense. 
> 
> plus shoutout to liz for helping me with the idea for the Death Star in this story!!
> 
> so many lyrics I'm dead

"So, you're saying we not make it back alive if this Death Star gets destroyed?" Jyn whispered. 

"The possibilities of it happening are high." Kaytoo said. 

This wasn't how she wanted her life to end. Of course, she was Jyn Erso and nothing terrified her. She was a criminal, someone who was rogue, and had no care in the world to worry for the galaxy but her own survival. 

But this wasn't what she wanted. 

The panic on her face was showing, and she felt as if everyone was staring at her, it was like she was being stared at by 100 men, when it was just 4 guys and a robot who clearly didn't know how to shut up looked at her with faces just as shocked as she was. 

 

It was late in the night, and the ride to Yavin felt like it was much longer with the eerie silence. She looked over to see the stars shining in front of her. The stardust from the stars made her stomach turn a little thinking about what just happened, how she witnessed her father out of all people die in front of her. 

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Cassian's voice interrupted her thoughts as his smile slowly started to form on his face. She knew that maybe Cassian didn't even care about dying. Without a doubt, he was a captain. He probably survived death so many times and his missions were deadly, Cassian could always worry about dying but never did to prove that he was strong for the Rebellion. 

"Was it that obvious?"

His laugh interrupted her question, and he sat right next to her. 

"Kaytoo doesn't really know everything. I mean sure, he predicts some stuff and can be sarcastic, but it doesn't mean he's always right. We'll be fine."

"But what if we're not?" Jyn looked up at him and the height difference even when they were sitting down was noticeable. 

Cassian's gaze looked down at her as his same familiar sleepy smile started to form. His eyes were at peace and he leaned back to her as if he was whispering a secret. 

"You know, when I was younger, I was always terrified about death. My parents, however, told me not to worry, that even if it did happen, I'd be fine in a world without no worries." 

"And how would they convince you to believe that?" Jyn smiled as Cassian told her about his parents. 

It looked as if Cassian hesitated for a minute, but he looked down at her once again with the hugest grin on his face. 

God, could he not smile like that? 

"Well, they would always sing me a song to make me feel better about everything. It's kind of corny, but now that I'm older, it means a bit more to me than it might seem."

For the first time in awhile, Jyn laughed. She could picture a little Cassian sitting as his parents were singing trying to get his worries away. 

"You know, I could sing it to you. You look like you could use it."

"What? No. I don't think I would want to-"

 _"I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid."_

"Are you telling me that I'm the midst of a huge battle that could potentially kill us, you want to sing a song?" 

Cassian laughed again as he continued singing, putting his hand on Jyn's shoulder as she tried to escape from whatever he was doing. 

_"Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"_

"Cassian, I'm not a princess and this is starting to get annoying so-"

 _"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride!"_ said Cassian as he slowly started to become his once child self again. 

"What even is a magic carpet-" Jyn started to speak but once again was interrupted by Cassian with the biggest grin on his face. She knew that he was just doing this to annoy her. 

_"A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."_

Jyn looked out the window and rolled her eyes. 

This was going to be a _long_ ride. 

 

Jyn couldn't believe that the idea she had wasn't worth it for the Rebellion. She sat looking on a crate, looking the floor. She would have rather been released and sent back to prison. It wasn't right. 

"Say, you look as if you don't want to be here anymore." 

Cassian walked over to her as she rolled her eyes. He was probably going to tell her that he didn't even agree with her idea of fighting back. He was the captain, he was the one who could say yes or no to things that she couldn't. 

"You know, that song I sang yesterday seemed to help you out when you were stressed, which is great because now in the song is when my mother would sing-"

As much as Jyn couldn't stand that he wanted her to sing this song with him, the only way out of this was to sing it with him just so he could leave her alone. She was already embarrassed enough. 

"Fine. Just get it over with."

Cassian's huge grin formed as he sat next to her and whispered her the words to his beloved song. She sighed and slowly repeated the lyrics trying not to sound as if she was being force to sing. 

_"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew. But now from way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

His eyes almost looked like the stars she saw the night he sang the song. His smile was bigger than she had ever seen it before. 

It was definitely a whole new Cassian. 

 

Her idea worked. 

The rebels were on the ship and Cassian was right next to her knowing that this was the battle that could end the Death Star for good. 

Cassian looked determined standing with her as if he could feel the same thing she did. There was hope around them. 

She remembered the lyrics Cassian taught her before he had to go, as he brought the soldiers that were fighting on Scarif with them. 

_"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling, soaring, tumbling, freewheeling, through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world._ she whispered as she looked at him, Cassian immediately knowing what she was doing. 

_"Don't you dare close your eyes."_ He knew that if they sang any louder, the ship would hear. 

_"A hundred thousand things to see."_ Jyn looked at the stars as they started to get closer to Scarif. 

This was working, even if something bad happened, Cassian was right. This song, was special to him. And it was special to her." 

_"Hold your breath, it gets better."_

**"I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be."** said both of them as Jyn grabbed Cassian's hand to reassure him and her that it was okay. 

They were on Scarif. 

 

The plans were gone. They did it. 

Jyn and Cassian felt relieved knowing that this was over. They didn't have to worry about the Death Star killing more lives, and living in fear. 

Scarif was falling apart slowly. The planet was being destroyed, and as the bright light was getting closer to them. 

Looking at the beach and Cassian, she knew that this was how she was going to die and she was satisfied with it. 

"Say, you never taught me the end of the song." She smiled as she gazed up at him once again like she was remembering the first time he sang to her. 

Cassian looked down at her and started to sing the song they knew would be their last time to be in this old world. Their whole new world was coming. 

_"A whole new world."_ He started singing, the light that was so close but far suddenly seemed as if it never existed. 

_"A whole new world."_ She repeated as she could see in his eyes how at peace he was. 

_"That's where we'll be."_ said both of them as they looked at each other for the last time. The light was getting brighter, and they didn't need magic to feel as if they were in a whole new world. They were already there. 

_"A thrilling chase."_

_"A wondrous place-"_

**"For you and me."**

**Author's Note:**

> THAT TOOK FOREVER OW MY HANDS AND MY HEART HURT
> 
> plus sorry this might be bad because it might have been like so many lyrics forgive me 
> 
> scream about rogue one with me on Tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com


End file.
